This One is for You
by bluegoldrose
Summary: The Doctor takes River to the Singing Towers of Dorillian for one last date. River/Doctor  11 or later


_River Song/The Doctor (11 or later)_

This One's For You

River was reading through various letters she had received recently. Ever since she had been pardoned and then given her professorship at The University of Archaeology on Hyperion her life had been much simpler. Occasionally though she would receive letters from people who were seeking out her for private jobs that were outside the general scope of her profession, but that she was perfectly qualified to do due to her considerably colorful life.

It was boring.

She missed the Doctor, _her_ Doctor, the man she loved. It had been a long time since she had seen him, too long. She figured that it was over though; their time lines had never matched up quite right. The last few times she had seen him he had barely known her, and it killed her inside.

There was a knock on her door that day. It was so soft at first that she barely even heard it, but the knock was insistent and loud after a little while. She yelled out that she was coming, and went to the door. When she opened it her jaw dropped; she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Speechless River, now there's a first." The Doctor smiled at her and hugged her close.

"You're my Doctor… How…"

He kissed her gently. "I had a few minutes without running around like mad and tracked down where you live. It was hard to do, trying to avoid crossing over my own timeline and such. Then there was the difficulty of finding you after you were released from prison. You do get around."

She laughed. "Life's too short to stay in one place for too long, you know that love. I just can't believe it's you. The last time I saw you was so long ago and I… I thought I'd never see you again."

"Haven't you learned yet, anything is possible. Now come on!" He grabbed her hand and took her to the TARDIS, she didn't even hesitate.

When they were inside he started pushing buttons and pulling levers. She watched him and laughed. "Where are we even going?"

"Don't know really, some times I just let her decide."

"The last time you did that…"

"No need to remind me, I remember… but she's behaved recently, so she should take us somewhere unexpected, and that's half the fun."

"What's the other half," she said, grinning madly.

His smile as just as madly brilliant. "We're both in the right time for a change. No more secrets, no more wondering about any of that stuff… and any adventure we take is a surprise for both of us. So why not let the TARDIS pick a place, a time, somewhere neither of us knows what will happen."

They laughed as the TARDIS took them away. She watched as he fiddled with the controls. "New suit and it looks like you've cut your hair… Excited to meet me in the right order for a change?"

He smirked. "Just a change of pace… We've landed; let's go see where we are."

He took her hand and they walked out the door, into a beautiful landscape. In front of them were two tall white towers on either side of a bay. The sun was low in the sky, it was nearing sunset. Her eyes went wide; it was the most beautiful sight she had seen in a very long time. "Dorillian," she whispered. "I've always wanted to come here, to hear the towers sing." She looked at him, her eyes so full of love and she kissed him. It was the sweetest kiss she could remember with him, and one of the only times they kissed in the right order. He held her as the sun began to fall into the waters and the towers began to sing. It was a beautiful and haunting melody, and as they sat by the TARDIS and listened, silent tears rand down the Doctor's face.

She looked at him, worried. "What's wrong my love?"

He shook his head. "Nothing… Just… Stay with me awhile, travel with me again. I miss you."

She smiled sadly at him. "If I go with you I'll never want to return, and I finally have a life beyond that prison. Yes the jobs I have waiting for me will still be there when I get back, but this is my life now… Don't worry, I'll always call for you when I need you, and you can always come back to visit."

He nodded sadly, knowing this was the end, that he couldn't even tell her that he'd never see her again. So he held her close and they listened to the towers until their song ended.

At sunrise he took her home. He was reluctant to let her go, even though he knew she had to leave. He took her to the door of her house and as she was about to go in they paused. "River, I have a present for you."

She raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his sonic screwdriver, the one that he had known for so long he would have to give to her. She looked genuinely surprised. "This one is for you. It will never fail, and knowing the sort of jobs you take you'll need it."

She opened and closed her mouth. "Thank you." She smiled and put the screwdriver into her pocket. "I'll be sure to send you a message when I take my next job, it should be quite an adventure."

He smiled so well that she didn't even know it was fake. "I look forward to it."

With a hug and a kiss they said their goodbyes. She was looking forward to the time they would see each other again; he was looking back, remembering the first time they met.

"Goodbye my love," he whispered as he looked back at her before closing the door of the TARDIS behind him.


End file.
